Miku and Her Leek
by Piyototo
Summary: When Miku was given a day off, what will she do when no one is there for her to play with? Her only play mate is her leek, of course. ONE-SHOT, slight RinXLen, KaitoXMeiko.


**This idea just came out randomly when I was sick. So I just quickly type it down before I forget. This turned out a bit, I dunno, weird? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them...yet...**

* * *

It was a normal, warm Sunday, when the teal-haired diva was given a day rest from all the activities like voice recording, lyrics writing, etcetera by master. Being a very popular pop-star, Miku was very happy with this choice master had made, as she can have a full day rest and not doing all the tired activities.

Yes, being a pop-star isn't easy. That's what Miku said.

The teal-haired girl have been lying on her bed all day, sleeping snoring slightly, although she knew that will ruin her image but it can't be help as she is so exhausted.

Soon enough, Miku woke up from her amazing sleep. She wiped the corner of her mouth and blushed.

'_Oh my goodness, I have been drooling while I am sleeping. What if someone saw it and took pictures of me? And my fans will say "Oh, Miku is so ugly while she is sleeping, we should go and find some others Vocaloid to like!" No way!_ ' She thought, but smiling to herself when she realized none of the Vocaloids in this household will do this to her. She and the Vocaloids are like best friends. Heck, I should say like a family. Meiko and Kaito are the parents, Luka being the first child, she is the second, while Rin and Len are the younger twins.

Ahem, no, Rin and Len are not twins, they just looked alike, mind you.

Miku stretched on her bed like a kitty, yawning afterwards. She glanced at the teal clock hanging on the wall that Kaito had given her on her 15th birthday. He was scolded by Meiko when she found out. Yet, he still doesn't know what mistake he had made. **

Miku smiled at the memory. It is 2:15p.m. So the afternoon is still young. She changed into a loose baggy tee, and put on her too-short-to-be-shorts shorts, showing off her creamy, pale legs.

When she went downstairs, she felt something was….off… Normally, the living room will be _very _noisy at this time. Meiko hitting Kaito when he said something stupid (which is very often), Rin and Len quarreling about oranges or bananas are better, and Luka sitting in the corner reading her book which seemed like she will never finish them.

But today, the only one in the living room is Luka. But, she is not reading a book like she always do, in fact, she is lying on the couch, looking all exhausted.

"Luka? Wanna play with me?" She asked. We all know that Miku is, well…..Miku. She doesn't know went something isn't right and start a pointless topic. Sometimes, it is useful when Meiko is giving Kaito a silence treatment, and all the Vocaloids don't dare to speak a word.

"Miku…..not today," Luka answered.

"But Luka!" Miku pouted, poking Luka's cheek and then shake her shoulders furiously.

"Miku! N-No, n-not today, go and find R-Rin to play or som..ething…" Luka gasped out, feeling all dizzy from the shakes that Miku had given.

Then the diva seemed to realize something, because she suddenly stopped shaking Luka's shoulder, and dropped her back to the couch before standing up.

"Right….Rin is more fun to play with…" She mumbled to herself, and then walked back upstairs to find her so-called best friend to play with.

Meanwhile, Luka thought to herself.

"_Thank god…."_

* * *

"La la la~ RinKins is fun to play with~" the tealette sang to herself cheerfully as she skipped up the stairs. Apparently, Len had heard this, which result in he suddenly stopped the diva.

"Rin is having a fever, don't you dare to bother her. She need to rest," Len glared at Miku as he spoke out. He wasn't like this usually, in fact, he would sometimes join them and have fun together. But since today Rin is sick, and we all know that Len is overly protective of Rin, the Vocaloid household haven't seen Rin all day. Well, except Len, of course.

Miku, being oblivious as she is, shrugged off like nothing as Len walked past her, who was probably going to get a drink for Rin.

"RinKins~!" Miku yelled as she burst into Rin's room.

"Miku?" Rin asked in her lying position, slightly surprise as she think that Len will be the one who come in.

"Rinnie I am bored~! Play with me~!" The teal-haired diva called out as she spinning in circles in Rin's room, nearly smashing off Rin's belongings off with that amazing long teal hair of hers.

Rin sweat dropped. How did she have this type of friend?

"Miku Hatsune."

They both turned to look at the doorway when they heard someone spoke from the door, his tone cold and deep like an ice.

Seems like Len had return from kitchen.

"Oh hey, Len. Wanna play together?" Miku asked Len, not sensing the dark aura around him. Len is a caring and funny boy, but he can be scary if someone laid their hands on Rin. You won't want to mess with him when he is in that 'mode'.

"Get. Out," he said.

"But Rin and I are hav-" Miku flinched a bit and tried, which got cut off by Len.

"Get out. Before I have to send you out myself. You wouldn't be happy with that." Len said as he point to the doorway, signaling Miku to get out.

"Len, it's oka-" Rin said, trying to sooth the awkward conversation they are having in her room. But she was cut off by Miku.

"Fine, fine. I surrender." Miku pouted, hoping Len will feel guilty and let her play with Rin. But no, we all know that Len isn't that kind of person.

"Well?" Len questioned as he moves aside to let Miku passes the door-

and _slammed_ the door shut right after Miku left.

Len sighed, he wasn't really wanted to be this rude to Miku, but it is necessary, as we all know that once Miku started, she wouldn't stop, and that is the _most_ terrifying part.

"Here, Rin." Len said as he walked towards her and hand her the cup of water before helping her to sit up.

"Thanks." Rin said as she took a sip of water from the cup.

"How are you feeling? Better?" He asked while putting a hand on Rin's forehead to check the temperature. "It doesn't seem like you are recovering any sooner," He sighed.

Rin smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, not like I wanted this anyway."

"I told you not to play with the rain, didn't I? Now look who's the suffering one." He scolded Rin, half amused by her actions.

"You." Rin decided. "Yeah, you. Obviously you. Look who's taking care of me."

"I thought you didn't know!" He stated out, faking a surprised face.

"Pfftt…" Rin covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself laughing to loud, but the expression on Len's face was priceless. "Len?" Rin asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering…" Rin said, "that if you wanna tell others about our relationship?" Then she suddenly added, "We have been dating for quite some time, too."

"Well, if you want to. I have no objection about that. The choice is all yours, Rinny." Len winked at her, making the familiar pink color dusted the girl's cheek.

"Hmph, fine. I will think about that later." She said as she handed Len her cup.

"Have a rest, Rinny." Len said, tucking Rin into her bed, then kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' to her.

* * *

Miku pouted. How dare Len to kick her out like that! She huffed, and made faces to the door.

"Blehhhhh…" Miku stuck her tongue out like a little child. But whatever, she can't play with Rin anymore, not with Len inside the room.

She shrugged, then walk away to find something to distract her.

'_Aha! I can call BaKaito to share his leek ice cream with me, since he doesn't really like that flavor, does he?_" Miku thought happily as she skipped through the hallway.

When she was about to call out Kaito's name, she heard some….strange….sounds coming out from Meiko's room.

"Nggghhn…Kaito…" That was obviously Meiko.

"Ugh…Mei-chan…so tight…" And that, was Kaito.

Those sounds continued for awhile and was accompanied with a loud scream from Meiko.

Hatsune Miku shook her head to get rid of those thought. She never knew that the Vocaloids in this household had lost their virginity. Ew.

Blushing, Miku quickly walk away from the door and went into her room straight away.

Inside her room, was a leek plushie and beside it was a leek. It costs quite some penny to get that leek, seeing that it is a five-star rated leek that she bought from a website which sells all types of leeks. Miku was delighted when she found that website and spend hours surfing that website while drooling until she found this leek she is holding right now. She is reluctant to eat it as this leek is probably the best leek the teal-haired girl has ever eaten.

Don't mind that. Back to the story.

"Ahhh, Leek-chan~~" Miku sighed as she hugged her leek tightly after turning on her air conditioner. Yes, the leek is a female. Miku says so.

"Leek-chan, you're my only best friend who cares for me…" the tealette said as she let her precious leek lie on the wall so that it seems like it is sitting. **(A/N I am supposed to use she for the leek , but meh..~)**

"I should decorate you up today~" Miku said happily as she crawled from her bed to the floor then from the floor to her dresser. Finally, she stands up and pulled open the second drawer, inside is lots of teal color ribbons and decorations, all of them have a different shading.

Pulling out the ribbon she liked the most, she closed the drawer, and jumped back to her bed, welcomed by her leek perfume which master specially made for her.

"Ahhhh…" Miku said as she sat up, preparing to decorate her leek. She tied her favorite ribbons around the upper leek, which looked like "V". It made the leek seemed like it, or _she_ is in two pigtails, as we all know that the girl has a weird obsession with leek and pigtails.

The last time she played with Kaito, she tied his hair into pigtails, and forced him to stay like that for a week, or he won't have ice cream to eat. Poor Kaito had to go through all the teases and laughs from all the Vocaloids.

Again, go back to the story.

Finally, Miku had done with her leek, _whose_**(A/N It's a she, remember?)**'hair' is tied in two teal-colored ribbons. She looked at her leek in satisfy. "Aha, who knew I have such a talent~" She said to no one, obviously pleased with her result. And suddenly-

Miku's stomach growled.

The diva put her hand over her stomach in embarrassment.

'_Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"_ She thought shamefully. But to her luck, no one is listening to her talking to herself. Everyone is….err…._busy_….with their _things_, right?

Turning her head to the door, the tealette make sure that no one is outside the door. She sighed in relieved, praying and thanking the god that no one hear that.

.

.

.

Well, actually, the whole household had heard this sound for hundreds time, but they just didn't say it out loud. If they did, well, we all can picture what will be happening.

First, Miku will grow red. Then, from nowhere, she will pull out a leek. Not the five star one, mind you. Such a expensive leek is not used for hitting people. After that, Miku will glare at the one who said it out loud. Lastly, she will begin chasing that certain person. And the rest I think you can picture it. *inserts smiley face here*

Anyways!

Miku got out of her room, and went downstairs, where Luka is still lying on the couch, sleeping soundly.

'_Better not to bother her_,' She thought to herself, which is unusual, as we all know that Miku doesn't know whether it is a bad timing or not.

She went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, where she kept all her leek. And she mentally screamed to herself.

There is no leeks in the fridge.

No leeks.

No at all.

None.

_NONE!_

She burst into tears and cried. Yeah, cried. But unfortunately, no one is there to comfort her as every is…again, busy with their things. Normally, Luka is the one who go out and buy her more leeks and Rin will offer her oranges which Miku _politely_ refused.

She rushed back upstairs, then back to her room. And once again hugged her five star leek.

"LEEK-CHAN~~~~!" She hugged it tightly as she cried.

The cry lasted for half an hour.

Finally, Miku had stopped crying. She looked at her leek tearfully, "Le -hicchup- ek- hicchup- chan." Her response was her leek in her hand not even answering her.

"Leek-chan, I am -hicchup- hungry…." She said. Again, her response was the same. But for her, her leek seemed to say, '_Yeah, sure, eat me._'

Miku brighten up. "Really?"

Although the leek neither move nor talk, but for Miku, it seems to say '_Of course_'. It was probably her imagination, as she is too hungry.

"Thank you, Leek-chan~~!" She thanked her, and then began to take off her ribbons. Are you telling me that you are going to eat a leek with a ribbon on it? Well, not really, as I know that you won't eat a leek.

"I will you remember forever….." She said sadly, but soon brighten up and began munching the leek.

"Mmmmm…Yof aru tasutiy!" She said while munching. Her leek. **(Translate : You are tasty!)**

She gulped down the leek in her mouth (Guys, not like gulp down the whole leek, mind you)."This is the best leek I have ever eaten!" She said happily.

* * *

_A few days later…._

"Miku, where is your leek?" Luka asked.

"What leek?" Miku answered with another question.

"The one you bought on a website…?" Luka said, her tone making it seem like a question more like a statement.

"Did I? I bought a leek on a website? Wow, I am so high-tech!" Miku giggled to herself.

"But you did buy a leek!" Luka said.

"It's quite expensive for a leek" Rin said as she joined in the conversation.

"And you said you're reluctant to eat it." Len said, as he, too, joined the conversation, his hand on Rin's forehead, making sure that she has recovered.

"O'really?" Miku said, half confused.

"Yup!" Rin cheered cheerfully as she jumped up from the couch, but was pulled down back to it.

"Rin, sit down." Len demanded.

"You got no fun..."Rin pouted.

"Sick aren't supposed to b-"

"Ooohh~ It's 'Gakupo's Kitchen'! He always teaches us to make delicious desserts!" Rin said cheerfully, turning the channel to watch the program she wanted to watch. Len sighed.

"And tunas , too." Luka agreed, sitting down beside the Kagamines at the couch.

'_Welcome to 'Gakupo's Kitchen'! Today, we are going to teach you how to have Orange Tuna! I promise I won't burn up the kitchen like the last time, I got scolded anyways…So, you will need…._'

"He burned the kitchen?" Rin asked, sweat dropped.

"Yeah, he did." Luka answered Rin's question, amused by thinking the last episode.

"Awwww, I missed the last episode…"Rin cried. She then suddenly turned to Len's direction and pointed at him with her index finger. "Your fault!"

Len rose an eyebrow. "My fault? It was you who played in the rain!"

Rin stuck her tongue at Len, then turned back to Luka, begging her to tell her the details of last episode.

While Rin was whining about how Luka doesn't want to tell her about the last episode, Miku stand in the corner in confusion.

'_Did I buy a leek?_'

* * *

**Yes. Yes you did Miku.**

**I tried to write longer for the Luka part, but I can't think of anything to write, so...**

****In Asia, if you give a clock for someone, they will think that you are cursing them, since '送钟'(give a clock) and '送终'(die) have the same pinyin. So people may think that you are cursing them to die. :P**

**Anyways, thank for reading it.**


End file.
